coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9423 (6th April 2018)
Plot Liz can't raise Eileen at No.11. Mary reads up on marine life so she can talk to Jude on his level. She bores Tracy with her shark trivia. David tells the kids that Shona has left. Jude collects a bunch of marine biology journals from The Kabin. Tracy's suspicious when he gets one of the names wrong. Mary decides to surprise Jude at the marine life centre where he works. Tracy agrees to go along for moral support as Angie is busy. Steve begrudgingly holds the fort at Preston's Petals. Robert rechristens the restaurant the Viaduct Bistro and celebrates with Michelle and Carla. Ali agrees to go along to the meal when he hears Carla will be there. Craig brands himself a nutcase for having OCD. Bethany tries to reassure him by listing the celebrities that have it but puts her foot in it by calling the sufferers crazy. Shona hopes that David has reconsidered when he texts her asking to meet in the Rovers. DC Leigh tells Bethany that Neil's appeal is going ahead. Bethany asks about Craig's suspension and learns that he hasn't necessarily blown it. Daniel searches for Flora McArdle at the old folks' home after hearing that Vinny was one of Phelan's victims. He doesn't find her but resolves to keep looking until he finds her. Michelle teases Carla about her dalliance with Daniel. Mary and Tracy are puzzled when Scarlett Fullerby from the research department doesn't know who Jude is. Tracy tells Mary about Jude's slip-up at The Kabin and asks if she's sure he's genuine. Angie decides to join them there after all. Robert tells Michelle that Andy is being buried in two weeks' time. Carla is worried that Michelle will cotton on to her and Ali and tells him to tone it down. The bistro is nominated for North West Restaurant of the Year. Mary and Tracy find Jude working behind the counter at the gift shop. Mike complains to Liz that Steve is giving him all the rotten jobs at Street Cars. David meets Shona and gives her the rest of her things, much to her disappointment. Jude confesses to Mary that he's been lying to Angie about being a marine biologist since the minute they met. He's horrified to learn that Angie is due any second. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Seth Smithson - Darryl Clark *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley *Scarlett Fullerby - Joanna Bond *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Marine Life Centre Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary and Tracy spring a surprise on Jude; Shona hopes that David has come to his senses; and Bethany fights Craig's corner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,061,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes